


Cold, Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Insecurity, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, something is thrown off-balance. Alex has considered the possibility that Washington is simply a wrench being thrown into their carefully-oiled dynamic, but that’s not it. He <i>wants</i> Washington, as deeply as he’s ever wanted, and he’s willing to give it to them both. He craves his attention. And he’ll take what he can get. He just wishes the attention lived up to his needs. Washington seems to get off on denying him, and while Alexander will admit that it’s hot, that it makes his heart beat quick and hard, the shtick sometimes wears thin. He wants to be held, too, wants to do more than watch as Washington takes Lafayette’s mouth in a deep kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Kind

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme prompt](https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/937.html?thread=48041#cmt48041) that made the magic happen

Gilbert looks nice all laid out like this. He looks good most of the time, but right now, with Washington’s nose buried into the thatch of thick dark hair at the base of his prick, with his back arched so the lean muscles over his ribs are defined and his hands gripping white-knuckled to the side of the desk, he looks heavenly, absolutely stunning. Hamilton, hands tied behind him and kneeling nude before General Washington’s desk, lets out a soft whimper even as he straightens his back, itching to please and impress. But Washington’s eyes snap to him, lit up with the fire of lust.

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” he says, casual, unaffected. He leaves Lafayette panting on the desk and strides over to Hamilton; his shirt is off, his breeches and stockings accentuating the fine musculature of his legs. Hamilton trembles as Washington towers over him, eye-level with his lower abdomen, and he licks his lips. The General runs his hand down his own stomach, coming to rest his fingers at the waist of his pants. He toys with the laces, tapping against the fly. “Open your mouth, Hamilton,” he says, voice low. Alexander drops his lips open, looks Washington in the eye, and Washington grips his jaw firmly with his free hand, unlacing his breeches with the one still at his waist. Hamilton only has a brief moment to admire the curve of his dark cock before Washington presses forward into his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks and swallows, applying as much suction as he can around the girth as Washington keeps pushing. His eyes drift closed, but he opens them to look up when Washington requests, and he brushes the hair gently back from Alexander’s eyes when he obeys. Hamilton relaxes into the touch, savors it. He wishes Washington would touch him like that more, reverently, like he’s beautiful. Like he touches Gil.

Lafayette is palming at himself on the desk, panting as he watches the scene on the floor with heavy-lidded eyes. Alexander can see him out of the corner of his eye, the way his feet are planted with his legs spread, on display on the desk like he’s to be worshipped. Jealousy pangs in his chest and he redoubles his efforts on Washington, sinking down to the root of him and letting the tears sting at the corner of his eyes with the effort.

Washington snickers. “You’re making a mess of yourself, son,” he says, and pulls his cock from Hamilton’s mouth. Alexander chases it, but Washington turns and goes back to Lafayette, leaning in to kiss down his stomach. Lafayette giggles under his attention. Alexander, mouth still hanging open and with his tears leaking freely down onto his cheeks, feels his blood stir hot and angry, wishing Washington would hold him down and fuck him hard and tell him how good he was and not let Lafayette touch for a while.

And. Alexander loves Lafayette. They are kindred spirits, almost never apart when they can help it. He exhausts of the company of others, but Gilbert’s, along with John’s, never seems to tire him. Their discussions are heated and passionate, just as intimate as the kisses he shares on occasion with each of them. Their minds were made for each other, and their bodies were, too, Alexander is pretty sure most times. He fits right up against Lafayette, much smaller but easily slotted, and Lafayette makes him feel safe.

But here… something is thrown off-balance. Alex has considered the possibility that Washington is simply a wrench being thrown into their carefully-oiled dynamic, but that’s not it. He  _ wants _ Washington, as deeply as he’s ever wanted, and he’s willing to give it to them both. He craves his attention. And he’ll take what he can get. He just wishes the attention lived up to his needs. Washington seems to get off on denying him, and while Alexander will admit that it’s hot, that it makes his heart beat quick and hard, the shtick sometimes wears thin. He wants to be held, too, wants to do more than watch as Washington takes Lafayette’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Now they are rocking together, Lafayette’s hands running gently over Washington’s bare back and sides, Washington shivering just slightly above him. Their skin, dark and shining, contrasts beautifully, Lafayette’s deep and smooth and Washington just a subtle few shades lighter. Lafayette moans softly as Washington shifts his hips to another angle, and he arches back again, pressing his shoulders harder against the desk. Alexander settles back on his haunches, trying not to think of how good it’d feel to wrap a hand around himself and stroke in time with Washington’s thrusts.

Washington stills when he comes, and then he leans down to kiss Lafayette, not pulling away in the least. Lafayette clasps the back of his head, strokes between his shoulder blades. It’s so slow and loving that Hamilton has to look away, feeling like he’s seen something he’s not supposed to. Shame, and then hurt, burns in his throat and his cheeks and he wants, irrationally, to wail and plead.

“Hamilton.” Washington’s voice booms throughout the tent, non-negotiable. “Come here, my boy.” Alex’s chest swells with pride even as he knee-walks awkwardly over to the desk, rolling his shoulders and settling back into position next to Washington, who puts a hand in his hair and strokes a couple times. He pulls his cock from Lafayette’s ass with a wince and offers it to Alexander, slick with his own come. “Be a good boy and clean up after us,” he says, softly. He shakes as Alex wraps his lips around his cock, pulling down the shaft as it softens in his mouth. He licks his lips, swallows, and then at the urging of Washington’s hand, turns to Lafayette’s ass, pushed off the side of the desk for access. He leans in and licks slowly at his hole, enjoying hearing Lafayette’s breath hitch. This is his element, manipulating things, getting Lafayette off with his tongue. He knows all the things that drive Lafayette wild, every spot that makes him gasp and grind down. He lets himself ride the wave of possessiveness that washes over him as he feels General Washington watching him work; it makes him show off, perhaps wanting to prove to Washington that he is useful. Before long, Lafayette is panting and moaning again as Alexander’s tongue works all over his wet and open hole, tasting the last of Washington’s spunk and enjoying the way he pushes into him for more.

Washington tugs him up by the hair and Hamilton obediently licks up Gilbert’s hard shaft, kneeling up as Washington hauls him forward. He grabs Lafayette’s hand and buries it in Alexander’s hair with a blessing to use him as he pleases, and then Washington steps back, and it’s just the two of them, and Alexander knows what he’s doing, here, feels much more at ease. Gilbert’s hands are soft in his hair, scratching absently at his scalp, comforting. He pulls Alexander where he wants him gently but otherwise doesn’t rush him, doesn’t yank or push. Alex works his tongue over the swollen head of Lafayette’s cock, tasting everything he can from him, the musk and expensive, exotic bite of soap on his skin. His cock is heavy and hot in Alexander’s mouth and he opens his throat for him, swallowing him down a little further inch by inch. Gil makes a sweet humming noise as his head hits the back of Alexander’s throat, and Alex sinks down incrementally, just that last little bit. Gilbert thrashes and bucks involuntarily, and then he strokes Alexander’s cheek, as if to apologize. He doesn’t tend to be very vocal in the throes, but he lets Alexander know he’s appreciated in other ways. It’s one of the things Hamilton loves about him, his ability to convey so much with a simple touch. He’s learned to read all of them, all the special touches he gets that John doesn’t. That Washington doesn’t.

Lafayette shudders apart under Alex and kindly keeps his hips flat to the desk as he comes into Alex’s mouth. Alex swallows hurriedly, not letting any leak from his mouth. Lafayette wipes it for him anyway, and Alexander rests his head on Gil’s stomach, willing the ache in his knees away.

Washington strides back over and tilts Alex’s head up, sinks a thumb into his mouth and pushes it in and out a few times, and then he hooks it into the inside of Alex’s cheek, stretching his lips. “You been good?” he asks, and Alexander chances a nod, thinking that yeah, he probably has. He twitches his hips up, his cock still proudly on display, heavy with need. Washington hums, and then he circles around behind Alexander, trailing his fingertips along his shoulder as he goes. It brushes his hair back, and it falls back down in a curtain, tickling the top of his spine. Alexander shivers.

He’s surprised by Washington unraveling the rope around his forearms, but he goes with it, thinking maybe he’ll be expected to get himself off. He flexes his wrists once they’re free, and stretches his arms up above him, working the kinks out from his sore shoulders. He looks up at Gil, who’s sitting up on the desk, his legs dangling off it, and Gil winks at him. Then he looks at Washington, who pulls him up and laces the fingers of both hands with Alexander’s. He kisses him soundly, forcefully, and Alex staggers back slightly, moaning into Washington’s mouth. He rubs up against him, finding his breeches tied closed again, friction raw and rough against his bare cock but welcome.

And then George steps back, abruptly, and Alexander feels lost, staggers over to the desk and Lafayette catches him, rubbing the tension out of his chest with a large, smooth hand run across it.

“Not tonight, Alexander. I like the efficiency in your work when you’re on edge,” Washington says, and he gets the two of them put together, helping Alexander get his breeches on over his shaky legs. Alexander dizzies as they stumble out of the tent, and he leans hard into Lafayette’s shoulder, shivering in the cold November air after the contrast of Washington’s tent, warm with bodies and sweat. Lafayette guides him by the hand back to his own officer’s tent, deposits him on the bed and goes around the room for a bit, clucking at the state of things. Laurens had been working in here, and he leaves everything a mess. Alexander strips his breeches back off and curls up in his blanket, feeling his arousal temper down and feeling more than a bit let down, more than a bit too alone with his thoughts.

When Lafayette’s less stressed out about the neatness of the room he smiles mischievously at Alexander, palms at his belly, and it takes him less than ten minutes to completely clear Alexander’s head, what with the remnants of intense heat thrumming through his blood. He curls up softly next to him and holds him close.

  
  
  


Alexander watches Washington flash little smiles at Lafayette for a week straight before it shows. He accidentally slams his bag down in their tent after a very long day, and John looks at him, bewildered.

“What’s wrong?” he says, and beckons Alex over. Alex goes, knowing the jig is up. He should have known better than to try and hide anything from John in the first place, but he still hasn’t really placed what he’s feeling, why he’s so angry. He bounces onto the bed beside John, lets him wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close. He lays his head on John’s shoulder, happy to cuddle into his solid warmth.

John prods again for an answer, and Alex sighs. “I don’t know,” he starts, and then figures the truth is probably best. “John, did you ever - have you ever slept with Washington?”

John scoffs. “I knew it. You and Lafayette, right?”

Alexander rolls his eyes. So much for subtlety. “Before you even ask, you’re not getting details. I’m - they seem to fit together. Washington is a lot… sweeter toward Lafayette than he is to me. They act like they love each other. I feel like I’m intruding.”

John pokes his side, and Alexander curls away from it, but John holds him fast to his side. “That’s not what this is about, though, is it?”

Alexander looks down at the floor. “I think I’m jealous,” he says. “I shouldn’t be. I shouldn’t feel entitled. But I - I can’t help it.” He swings his feet up to curl under him on the cot, feeling like a child. Voicing it he feels pretty stupid. He’s pining after someone he has no affection for outside of sex, outside of encounters involving Lafayette, whom he does care for. He should just step back from the situation, let Lafayette have his fun with Washington and not worry about it, but Alexander wants the closeness and intimacy of their situation as a group. He just doesn’t want the complicated feelings that linger after.

John sighs. “Oh, Ham,” he says, and he squeezes Alex a bit tighter. Alex snuggles close and taps on John’s chest. “Tell Lafayette, Ham. Let him help with this.”

Alex frowns though John can’t see it. John seems to sense it just the same, and cuts him off at the head. “He will  _ understand, _ Alexander,” he insists, and Alexander lets it rest, because John kisses the top of his head, and it feels too nice to argue with.

  
  


 

Alexander walks in on Gil as he’s drafting an important letter to the French government, and he tries to wait patiently but Alexander isn’t exactly known to be a patient person. He lays back on Gil’s cot with a loud sigh, and Lafayette finally acknowledges him, coming to hover over him and glare down. _ “What?” _ he spits, and Alexander shivers a little because if he pushes a little further usually he’d be asking to be turned over Gil’s knee. But that’s not why he’s here.

“I need to ask you something,” he says, and sits up. Lafayette softens and he looks at Alexander quizzically. “What is it?” he asks, taking Alexander’s hand and cradling it in his own lap, rubbing his thumb back and forth over his knuckles.

“Do you ever feel… like, imposed upon? With Washington?”

Lafayette’s brow sets hard. “Washington imposing upon us?”

Alexander chuckles, shakes his head. “No, no. Me.” And Gil’s face goes slack, open, sympathetic.  _ “Alexander!” _ he says, sounding like an admonishing parent. “Never!”

“Well, what about Washington? Do you think he feels -”

“Hamilton, I love you, but you are being stupid. Absolutely not. He is happy to have you.” He leans down and presses kisses to each of Alexander’s cheeks. “Though perhaps not as happy as I am,” he adds, nibbling at Hamilton’s earlobe. Hamilton squeaks and bats at Gil’s chest, pushing him back.

“What got you thinking this way?” Gil prods, trailing his hand up and down Alex’s thigh.

“I don’t know, I just -” Alexander shifts, uncomfortable. He wasn’t really prepared to talk about this in any more depth than they already have. “I feel like - he’s more fond of you than he is of me.”

Lafayette’s eyes go wide.  _ “Alexander!” _ he cries again. He squeezes Alexander’s face with both hands, staring him down. He looks horrified.

The only chatter after that is Alexander as he waxes poetic about all the things Lafayette’s mouth would be welcome to do.

  
  
  


Sunday is a lazy day around camp. Alexander wanders around playing games with the troops, looks over some letters for John, gets pleasantly drunk in the late afternoon. He conks out on a random bed and finds it to be Lafayette’s when the man wakes him up, smiling affectionately. “You are in my bed,” Gilbert says, “and you ‘ave not even invited me.”

Alexander grins at him, lascivious. “Invitation extended,” he says, and Gil climbs into bed over him, though he does not let Alexander grind up into him. He kisses at Alex’s neck. “I have a surprise for you,” he lilts, two fingers on the pulse point at Alex’s throat.

Alex feels his smile stretch up his face. “Oh?” he asks, and follows Gil as he rises from the bed, pulling Alex by the wrist out of the tent. The night is crisp and the moon bright. They are headed in the direction of Washington’s tent, and though the giddiness from the wine is still spinning in his head, he starts to feel anxious, plagued by that familiar shame and nervousness that comes with being there when Washington takes Lafayette. He goes to drop to his knees once over the threshold, used to the rules, but Lafayette has his hair in a firm grip and pulls him back up, stroking the slight tinge of pain away from his scalp. Alexander looks at him, confused, and then looks about the room. Washington is standing in his normal place, leaned back against the desk with his ankles crossed, relaxed and at-ease. He smiles at Alexander, and beckons him closer, pulling him in so they’re chest-to-chest and stroking down his upper arms.

“I like having you close to me like this, Hamilton,” he tells him, and Alexander delays on processing his name, wonders who he’s talking to. He starts and shivers under Washington’s touch, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prick up as Lafayette bends slightly to blow across his nape. He plays with Alexander’s hair, twirling it round his fingers. Alexander sighs, not entirely sure what this is but happy to go along with it.

Washington leans down to kiss him and it’s tender, his lips soft and yielding, letting Hamilton set the pace. Alexander can’t think through it, can’t understand the feelings that bubble up within him when Washington’s kissing him like this. It’s something new, something entirely unexpected. Gil giggles from his neck, sucking a slow bruise into the thin and sensitive skin. Alexander moans, tipping his head back, and Washington goes with him, breathing in through his nose and exhaling softly into Alexander’s mouth, clearly not wanting to break them apart. He towers over Alex but differently this time, so warm and reassuring, his hand cupping the back of Alex’s neck and his thumb rubbing little circles in front of his ear.

Washington steps to the side after a few minutes and Gilbert spins him around, backing Alex up to the desk where Washington stood. “Are you surprised?” Gil asks, and Alexander shivers as he lifts him by the hips and sets him down on the desk, stepping into the space between his thighs. Gil kisses him in much the same way Washington had, and Alexander groans into it, letting himself lean back across the table, Lafayette dropping down over him as he lowers. He lets Gil hold him, lets himself float. Washington is on the opposite side of the desk stroking his hair and Alexander purrs, breaking the kiss just as Lafayette decides to push against his groin with his own, the pressure so sweet and sudden that Alexander’s soft, pleasured sounds turn into more of a breathless growl. Washington chuckles but doesn’t stop tangling his fingers in his hair, and it’s so soothing that Alexander relaxes completely. He’s so sunk already that he doesn’t really notice them undressing him slowly, piece by piece, until Lafayette tugs his breeches off. He’s left naked, shivering slightly, his small frame on display. He hooks his calves over Lafayette’s shoulders and pulls him in close, reaching up to signal he wants him to come down and meet him, He tangles his hands easily in Lafayette’s thick hair, tugging like he knows he likes as he’s kissed again, soft and slow. Alexander ruts up into the fabric of Lafayette’s pants. He feels his blood rush to his groin, and tips his head back as Lafayette starts trailing hot kisses down his neck and to his chest.

Washington moves in to take his lips once more now they’re free, and Alexander goes dizzy with it. Gil is nibbling on the skin of his belly, very gently, just enough for him to squirm under it, and Washington kisses like he’s trying to romance him - Alexander has been craving this so long, and now all he can do is float and try to accept it. He wonders, briefly, if this is a dream, but no, the heat of Laf’s breath on his skin is too familiar. His cock jumps as Gil lays his tongue upon it, just the flat of his tongue against the head but the texture and wetness is so exceedingly wonderful that Alexander shudders with it. He reaches up to curl his hand around the back of Washington’s neck, upside-down, just for something to hold onto, and Washington laughs a little bit again, affectionately nipping Alex’s lip. Alex whines as Gilbert wraps his full lips around his cock, and his hips are pressed gently to the desk but he’s happy to be pinned there, willing and taking whatever they wish to give him. It seems to be a lot.

Lafayette brings him off so slowly with his tongue and fist, exquisite torture that rips through him in long, slow waves and seems to emanate off his skin. Washington’s got his shirt off at some point, and he’s letting Alexander map his shoulders and chest with his fingertips, relishing the smooth softness of the skin over his General’s toned musculature. His body is slick with the beginnings of sweat, all the heat in the room, and Washington wipes his brow, betraying the effort he’s putting into waiting. “Sir,” Alexander says, and drops his hand to Washington’s groin, palming, exploratory, at his cock through his uniform. Washington groans and Alex grins, licks his lips. “Let me,” he says, and he unlaces Washington’s breeches blindly, stares up at him with his mouth open, hoping to convey an invitation.

Washington drags his thick cock all over Alexander’s mouth as Alex dances his tongue over the head, using all the technique he knows. Washington’s cock is thick and hot and hard, and he kisses the tip of it, spreading his lips just slightly to apply some suction and tempt it into his mouth. Washington’s abdominals jump and he backs up just slightly, leans down to place his palms on the desk and slips into Alex’s mouth from above, the angle letting Alex drape his head over the side of the desk and take him into his throat with little effort despite his girth. Washington gasps and growls as he bottoms out, and Lafayette chooses that moment to redouble his efforts, swallowing Alex down to the root and working around him, moaning sweetly. Alexander feels himself getting close, and he scrabbles at Laf’s head, tugging him up frantically by the hair to undo his pants and get them bare against one another. Lafayette, relieved, sighs and wraps one slick, spit-in hand around the both of them, and the combination of his slightly calloused palm surrounding and the smoothness of his dick sliding up against Alexander’s own is entirely too much - he spills hot all over them as a loud cry rips out of his throat, popping off of Washington’s cock to desperately let the noise out.

He pants for breath in the comedown, Lafayette leaning up to kiss him, and then Washington’s cock, bobbing just beside them as Washington occupies himself by running his hands through Lafayette’s hair. Alexander watches completely enamored as Lafayette presses soft, wet, patient kisses all over Washington’s length, thinking of how that mouth had just been on him. He moans, a little jealous but a good envy, not like the last time they’d done this, when he’d been frenzied and livid. Lafayette smiles down at him and lets Alexander wrap his lips around Washington once more, and Washington gives him a few more thrusts as Laf drops off the desk and stands to line up with Alexander’s hole. Hamilton panics momentarily as he loses him but then he feels the sharp throb of his cock along the cleft of his ass, and he lets Lafayette prop his legs up on his shoulders again, feeling like dead weight. He laps lazily at Washington’s cock as Lafayette enters him, using saliva and Hamilton’s own semen for slick. Alexander’s muscles are relaxed and his body opens easily, and right away Lafayette hits a spot inside him that makes his vision go white - he always does, his cock so thick and curved just so. Alexander keeps his mouth on Washington’s cock through a glorious feat of pure effort, compelled as he is to shout and beg for more. His cock, still ravenous, springs back to attention even as his stomach lurches with the effort.

He whimpers after a moment and Washington lets him pull back, but he wastes no time leaning down to cover Alexander’s lips with his own, stealing what little breath he’d been able to find. The kiss is just as soft as the trend would indicate, and he pulls away after a short while to kiss from Alexander’s mouth to his jaw to his ear, murmuring to him how good he’s being, how pretty he looks. Alexander arches his back so that he may hear his praise better, and Washington sends a quiet hum through his body from the place just in front of Alex’s ear, in his hairline. Lafayette’s pace is quickening, faltering in rhythm. Washington traces his way down Alexander’s torso and taps his finger against his groin, and Alex turns his face into his neck beside him as he wraps his hand around Alexander’s swollen prick. Unable to speak, Alex just whines, and Lafayette fucks him hard and unrelenting through his own orgasm and then Alexander’s second one.

Washington reaches down for Alex’s hand, pulls it up to his groin. Alex takes the hint and wraps his fist around him, stroking lazily but then quicker as Washington grunts. He looks up at him, the angle still so strange, but rather than feeling small and scared, he now feels protected and secure. Washington buries a hand in his hair, using Alex as a pivot point for the motion of his hips, and he thrusts into Alexander’s hand with vigor, and then he lets go with a low groan. Alex pulls his release from him to drip onto his own chest, thick and warm. He moves his hand until Washington jumps and pushes it away, and then he’s enveloped in a kiss that makes him feel like he’s swimming in a blissfully empty space, nothing but air purer than he’s breathed in years to surround him.


End file.
